Aurora um I mean 'Rory' Damnit Toothless
by kamikazy
Summary: Yes another Toothless turns human, another Toothless is a girl another Toothless has a crush on Hiccup. Well so have all the other dragons, no just the turning human part. Read and review Aurora um I mean 'Rory' Damnit Toothless. Oh in case you need a lit
1. Introduction

Aurora... um... I mean...Rory...Damnit... I meant Toothless

Kamikazy: Hey, so I know that I already have a handful of stories that I haven't worked on in like ages, but Muse is a cruel mistress, she strikes when she wants, and she has striked me with an idea for an HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) FanFic, so my faithful followers, I do sincerely apologize for not adding another chapter to any of my other stories, but I'm worried if I don't start this now, I'll forget all about it. So any ways, as my favorite time traveling alien always says~ Geronimo

Introduction:

It was a calm and cool night on the island of Berk, a few weeks had passed had since the death of the Dragon 'Queen'. A title that in all honesty belonged to Toothless, wait that's not right Toothless is a boy, if anything he'd be the Dragon 'King' Well, that's not right, Hiccup had assumed that Toothless was a boy and the dragon did not have the heart nor the ability to correct him. But in truth, Toothless is and always was a female! In truth, Night-furies are rare, but the rarest of night-furies are female.

' _Aurora, you must tell your rider.'_ a voice whispered to Toothless

 _ **'Who are you, how do you know that name?'**_ Toothless growled causing her rider to stir, the dragon had forgotten that she was in her riders house.

' _Please, Aurora, you are falling in love with your rider, you need to tell him.'_ The voice whispered yet again

 _ **'And what do you suggest oh, great, wise one? Say 'Hello, my name is Aurora, you call me Toothless, and I think that I might love you'? First off, he'll never believe it, I can't talk to him, also he's convinced that I am a boy.'**_ Toothless growled sarcastically causing her rider to stir yet again

 _'You will find away, Aurora.'_ The voice whispered

 _ **'I don't think I will, his heart belongs to another, I guess I'll just settle with being his dragon. I guess that it's better than being absolutely nothing to him.'**_ Toothless grumbled sadly

 _'Did The great Nightfury just admit and defeat?'_ The Voice inquired in shock

Toothless lifted her head and starred at the room when she heard a creaking noise

"It's just me you devil." Stoick commented as he made his way out of the house.

 _'Your Mate's father?'_ The voice questioned trying to get Toothless to admit her feelings

 _ **'Yeah...Wait, Hiccup is not my Mate, he's just my friend.'**_ Toothless huffed annoyed at the voice.

 _'Aurora, why do you lie to yourself?'_ The voice sighed

 _ **'Because, I already told you his heart belongs to someone else.'**_ Toothless then again sighed bitterly

 _'You're willing to risk your happiness for a boy who shot you down, crippled you and nearly killed you just so he could prove his worth to a village that never saw his worth?'_ The voice asked

 _ **'I WOULD RISK MY LIFE FOR HIM, I LOVE HIM!'**_ Toothless snarled

 _'Finally you admit it, Aurora, you do know that you can turn human right?'_ The voice inquired

 _ **'I am aware but, how do I tell him.'**_ Toothless thought

 _'Go to the cove, take some fabric, with you and dunk yourself in the cove three times in the pond, Hiccup will go looking for you at dawn.'_ The voice instructed

 _ **'Why, how do I know this isn't away for you to lure me away so you can kill Hiccup in his sleep?'**_ Toothless grunted

 _'Oh, sweet, naive, Aurora, haven't you noticed yet? If I wanted to harm the young rider, I would of done so ages ago.'_

 _ **'How is that suppose to calm me down?'**_

But none-the-less, Toothless had done as the voice instructed and she made her way to the cove.

 **' _Okay, I'm here, now what?'_** Toothless growled questioningly, she didn't like being away from her rider for long especially while he was in his current state.

 _'You know.'_ the voice stated simply

 _ **'Great.'**_ Toothless grumbled sarcastically and unhappily as she stepped into the pond, and little did she know that a certain clumsy viking teen had woken up and followed her to the cove.

Hiccup watched in confused curiosity as his dragon dunked 'himself' three times in the pond, only for him to emerge after the third dunk as a human female about his age, and he had admit that she was rather pretty, black hair that reached the bottom of her back and piercing green eyes.

"Whoa." Hiccup breathed and with his luck a pebble fell to the ground making a clinking sound causing the girl to look around, she of course knew who it was.

"Hiccup, is that you?" Tooth-er the girl asked

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked in the same the tone as his 'Dragon' did before him

The girl looked a bit sheepish

"Can't really call me that now, can you?" she asked her voice as smooth as honey and it honestly made Hiccup breathless

"Well, what do I call you?" He asked, honestly confused until three minutes ago he was convinced that his dragon was just that a dragon, but now that he is actually is a girl that could turn human, so...

"You do know that I have a name right?" the girl asked smothering a laugh

"You do, why didn't you tell me, you probably hate being called 'Toothless'?" Hiccup inquired

"I couldn't really tell you, I mean it's impossible for dragons to actually talk to humans." the girl explained

"Ah, so what is your name?" Hiccup asked

the girl looked nervous "It's really stupid." she muttered

Hiccup smiled "Can't be as bad as 'Hiccup'."

The girl smiled "My name is Aurora, but feel free to call me Rory."

Hiccup went down to the pond where Aurora went back into the water

"Hiccup, dude, I was like a dragon like four minutes ago, dragons don't wear clothes!" Aurora screeched loud enough for the boy to hear but quite enough so no one else could hear.

 _'Dear, Aurora, take the fabric and wrap it around your wrists.'_ the voice stated soothing the teen as she grabbed the fabric from the near by bay and wrapped it around her waist and suddenly she was wearing a black top and a black skirt with green leggings, on the ground laughing, her laugh was honestly contagious.

"How did yo do that?" Hiccup asked

Aurora shrugged her shoulders and stated "Dunno, some weird magic dragon, voodoo bullshit."

Hiccup blinked "Some very odd word choice you've got their Rory."

Aurora looked rather please that Hiccup used her nickname.

"I try, now let's go up to the village, I'm starved." the black haired teen stated as she walked towards Hiccup with two legs, not one but two.

"Wait, why is it that when you're human you have two legs but when you're a dragon you have a missing tail fin?" Hiccup asked

"Dunno, logic." Aurora answered and the two teens made their way to the village where some very confused vikings where staring at something.

"Oh, Hiccup, something has happened, all the dragons have turned into humans!" a viking explained then noticed Aurora

"Who's the lass?" he asked

"Well, this is Aurora, she's my dragon." Hiccup explained sheepishly

The Viking was confused and stated

"Can't be, Toothless is a boy."

Hiccup answered "Well, I wasn't gonna check, that's extreme invasion of privacy."

Aurora stated "Yeah so is poking me with a stick while I sleep, but hey, stuff happens, now I'm starving."

Hiccup waved her comment away "In a minute, Rory."

The viking stated "Lad, I'd feed the girl, she hasn't eaten since you're little accident...Wait, did you just call her 'Rory'?"

Aurora "Yeah, I hate the name 'Aurora' too girly." she shuddered at the word 'girly'

"AURORA!" a voice called it was girl that was skinny but not to skinny with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Raelynn." Aurora greeted and whispered to Hiccup

"Gronkle, Meat lug."

"Meat lug, wait up." Fish legs pleaded as he chased after his dragon

The girl tackled Aurora into a hug nearly knocking her down

"Isn't this amaz-tastic?" Raelynn asked

Aurora just shrugged her shoulders "I guess."

Then Raelynn had a strange request

"Hey, Rory you think you can sing us a song?"

Aurora rubbed the back of her neck nervously

"I don't know, Rae, none of my songs are very appropriate."

Rae looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No... I'm...not...doing...it...not...on...my...Fine, Damnit." Aurora stated going into submission

"Yes!" Raelynn squealed

"On one condition, Rae." Aurora stated

Raelynn stated"name it."

Aurora "You pick the song."

Raelynn smiled evily and whispered in Aurora's ear.

"You're such a bitch." Aurora growled

Hiccup was honestly lost as a group of dragons-er humans started clapping and stomping in rythm as Aurora started singing

"Walk around with my head down,

but I can't hide with these high heels on

downtown in the thick crowd,

but it's just you that my mind is on

dressed up, got my heart messed up,

you got yours and I got mine

its unfair that I still care

and I wonder where you are tonight

Thinkin it could be different,

maybe we missed it

thinkin it could be different,

it could, it could

it should've been us,

should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm

it should've been us,

could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure

we we're crazy, but amazing,

baby we both know

it should've been us, us

back and forth like a tug o'war

what's it all for; do I want it back

still got a little flame for ya,

even tho you drove me mad

now and then, I pretend

that it's you when I close my eyes

you got yours and I got mine

but I wonder where you are tonight

it should've been us,

should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm it should've been us

could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure we we're crazy, but amazing,

baby we both know it should've been us,us

it,it,it should've been us

oh oh oh-oh,

it should've been us

oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh

thinkin it could be different

maybe we missed it

thinkin it could be different

it could, it could

It should've been us

should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm it should've been us

could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure we we're crazy, but amazing,

baby we both know it should've been us,us

it, it, it should've been us

oh oh oh-oh

it should've been us"

Aurora finished her song with a small bow, the village errupted in a roar of claps of cheers and calls of 'Encore.' they also realized that the song was about a certain someone and of course that certain someone didn't know that.

Astrid walked up to Aurora and stated "That was amazing."

Aurora smiled "Thanks, Astrid."

Astrid then asked "Was that song about Hiccup?"

Aurora nodded and stated "Please don't tell 'im." then she asked "How could you tell?"

Astrid smiled and replied "Really? 'We we're crazy, but amazing' Aurora that explains you and Hiccup to a tee."

Aurora smiled "Please, Astrid call me 'Rory'."

Astrid mused "You act alot diffrent now then when you're toothless."

Aurora just shrugged "I guess because now, when I change back he'll know that I'm a girl."

Astrid looked at the girl increudiously "Really Rory, that's why you're acting strang?"

Aurora huffed indigniantly "Hey, you don't know how I act."

Astrid asked "How do you feel about him Rory?"

Aurora stated "I love him." she said it as if she was asking for a new axe.

Hiccup blinked and thought

'Wait what?!'

A/N: So this is the introduction I know kinda long and a song in the introduction as well

anywho enjoy.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


	2. Chapter1:This is me

_Previously on 'Aurora'_

Aurora stated"I love him." She said as if she was asking for a new axe

 _'Wait, what?'_ Hiccup thought

 _Chapter1: This is me_

Hiccup's P.O.V

I walked to the forge, deep in thought when I accidentally bumped into someone, I wasn't quite sure as I was fixated on the ground.

"Sorry..." I looked up to see the warm green eyes of... damnit I don't know who this is

"Raelynn, and it's fine, I'm guessing you heard about Rory's little crush on you." the way she said it, I found it hard to believe that this is Meat lug, shy, pampered, Gronkle

I answered sheepishly "That obvious, huh?"

Raelynn suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and stated

"Listen, Hiccup, if you hurt my girl, I'll shove an axe so far down your throat you'll be shitting splinters for a week."

Even though I was terrified I couldn't help put ask

"Your girl?" a smile forming on my face, as Raelynn looked flustered

"Hiccup, if you're done messing around, I could use some help in the forge." Gobber replied from somewhere beside me. Raelynn set me down and growled in my face

"'Member, don't hurt Aurora." before skipping off happily following Snotlout's dragon, who I have yet to learn her name. Yeah his dragon is a girl as well, oh well it's not like we actually check.

I walked into the forge and started hammering a sword that needed to be fixed, lost in my own world.'

"So who would of thought. Dragons can turn human, I bet your father must have had a field day, when he found a teenage boy that he's never seen before hanging around his son." Gobber mused

I didn't say anything, I was only half listening.

"Who was that boy you with earlier, he looked an awful lot like Toothless." Gobber continued

I was hammering away

"Actually..." _Bang_ "Gobber..." _Bang_ "Toothless..." _Bang_ "Is... _" Bang_ "A..." _Bang "_ Girl." I had finished with the sword

"Oh, so that's why you're acting all weird, lad, you know that I know that Toothless is a girl." Gobber stated

"Yeah, what am I gonna do? Life was so much easier when She was a..."

"A boy as well as a dragon." Gobber interrupted taking the sword looking at it

"Yeah, I mean it was, does that make me a bad friend?" I asked my mentor

"No, Hiccup, as long as you can except her for who she is then you are and always will be a great friend." Gobber stated

"So, what is the lass's name, you definitely can not call her 'Toothless' now can you?" He asked

"Um... her name is Aurora, but she likes to be called 'Rory' you wouldn't think it with Aurora being such a girly name but it actually works on her." I explained

"Huh." Gobber replied before sticking his head out the window

"AURORA!" he yelled

"What are you doing, are you nuts?!" I yelped it was to late, the ebony hair human dragoness was coming towards the forge.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked politely with a slight annoyed tone to her voice,

"Ah, yes, do you think you can heat this up for me a bit please, I really need some Nightfury plasma fire." Gobber stated setting the sword down on the counter. 

"Ahh, well you see, Gobber I would love to help you, but I believe that a Gronkle would be better at this job." Rory replied slowly backing away from the sword

"No, lass, Nightfury fire, should do the trick." Gobber insisted

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try." Rory replied shakily she gently blew on the sword and heated up to just the right temperature.

"Ah, thank you milady." Gobber replied do a mock bow

"You are welcome sir." Rory did a teasing curtsy before turning to me

"So, what did Rae, want with you?" she asked

"Oh, she just wanted to talk, she's rather talkative." I answered

"Uh-hu, Rae threatened you, didn't she?" Rory questioned well more like stated

"Just a little." I admitted

"Ugh, what was it this time? Shit splinters for a week or sword in your ass or her all time favorite,  
end of the line with an arrow." Rory stated with a roll of her eyes, once again I couldn't help but ask

"End of the line with an arrow?" Rory gave me a quick once over

"You're smart, use your head." she answered

I did and immediately crossed my legs, Thor damn Raelynn is very very very scary.

"I think I prefer her when she's a dragon, I don't have to worry about the safety of my body parts." I answered

"Yeah, Raelynn can be a tad bit possessive." Rory answered with a chuckle

I answered "Yeah, I believe her exact words where 'Don't hurt my girl.' like I would ever do that."

"GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" a voice called old and male and I looked up to see Raelynn running towards us.

"Aurora!" She called near tears, nearly knocking the girl down, clinging on to her shirt.

"Hey, hey, Rae, what's wrong?" Aurora inquired knowing all to well what was the matter

"Mildew! That's what wrong, I was just walking about, when that old man had the audacity to fire an arrow at me!" she was now crying but not from fright but from anger

"Oh hell to the fuck no!" Rory growled

"Village meeting in the great hall!" a voice called "All must attend no excuses!"

I looked at the two human dragoness before we headed to the great hall.

By the time we got there, there was only three spots open and we took them,

"Now, who would like to start?" Stoic asked.

"I would, Stoic I would like to know, what are you gonna do about these monstrosities?!" Mildew

"'Monstrosities?' really?" Rory growled

"Please, Aurora just drop it." I heard Raelynn plead quietly

"Yes, freaks and monstrosities." Mildew argued

"Mildew shush, What's your name lass?" Stoic asked shushing Mildew

"Aurora, Dragoness turned human, and I would like to address a matter that I believe is very important." Rory replied with an air of authority and dare I say royalty.

"Really, we're gonna let a dragon talk in a meeting met for only Berkians." Mildew

I couldn't stand it, I slammed my hands on the table silencing the silent room,

"Mildew, whether you like it or not, the dragons are part of the village, now Aurora has the floor." I stated

"Well, it won't be important." Mildew muttered under his breath

"Really, Mildew, well this will probably be important to say I dunno maybe Stoic." Rory mused

"Aurora, please just leave it." Raelynn asked more sternly

"What is it lass?" Stoic asked

"Well, Mildew what I like to know is why you had the audacity to fire an arrow at Raelynn?" Rory asked slamming her hands on the table. Shocked gasps filled the room.

"I shot an arrow at a monster." Mildew argued

"YOU SHOT AN ARROW AT A CHILD!" Rory roared

I blinked in awe, Aurora really did not mess around. Shocked murmurs filled the room

"She would of hurt Fungus." Mildew protested weakly

"No, she wouldn't if you at least pretended to pay attention about dragons you'd know that Gronkles hate sheep, to furry for their liking."

Mildew growled "She is a monster."

Rory roared "And you're an old bastard."

"You dare insult your elder?!" Mildew inquired angrily

"No, I did not, according to you I'm not part of this village, ergo you are not my elder I insulted a cranky old man." Rory explained airily.

"Why you little..." Mildew began

"Finish that sentence, I freaking dare you too." Rory growled dangerously

"Silence!" my father roared making the two bickering parties go to their original seats

I looked at Raelynn asking "You sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered

"Now, we need to figure out where the dragons are staying and who is who along with who is what."

my father answered, looking around the room.

"Stoic if I may?" Rory inquired, he made a go ahead motion

"Dragons and Dragonesses roll call!" Rory called before calling out

"Skye and Skylar!"

"Here! What's for dinner?" called two voices one female and one female both brunettes with warm blue eyes

"Ooh, yeah, Zippleback."

"Hayden!"

"Present, Monstrous nightmare."

"Ryker!"

"Here, Deadly Nader." The teen dragon answered he had short spiky blonde hair and golden eyes

"Raelynn!"

"Here, Gronkle."

"Aurora, Nightfury, Here." Rory answered for herself

"Great." Stoic answered

"What about housing?" he asked

"Why don't we just stay with our riders?" Raelynn asked quietly to herself

"Excellent idea Rae." I beamed at the human dragoness.

"Dad, why don't the dragons just stay with the riders?" I asked, staring at my father hopefully.

"Great idea, son." My father boomed proudly

"Actually Dad, it was Raelynn's idea." I answered truthfully

"I figured that we stayed with them before, why should that change." Raelynn replied shyly

"No way I am not living with a girl!" Snotlout declared, I rolled my eyes at my cousin's stupidity

"Ditto." Hayden answered her reddish black hair seemed a blazed as she narrowed her ember eyes at her rider.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to say please every once in a while." she replied

"Alright, so dragons stay with riders any objections?" my father asked, he was met with silence except for the mumbling of Mildew.

"Alright then, meeting over, everyone is dismissed." he replied and everyone left talking excitedly about the human dragons.

Once again Aurora was asked to sing but this time Hayden asked her

"Hey, Rory, why don't you sing us a song?" Rory of coursed sighed yet began to sing anyways

"Everyone has got a secret side

A winding path up to a door that's open wide

You think you know me but I'm changin' all the time

'Cause if I wanna be sweet

If I wanna be wild

If I wanna cry like a child

If I pick up the world in the palm of my hand

I guess that's just who I am

This is me

Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me

Sometimes life is a confusing thing

And when I talk it seems like no one's listening

Try to be an angel but I just can't find my wings

'Cause I wanna be be sweet

But I wanna be wild

If I wanna find my own style

So, I make a mistake then I do it again

But I do it the best way that I can

This is me

Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me...

...Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me...

...Can't ignore it

Reaching out

Breaking free

Constantly

Falling forward

Yeah, I'm just goin' for it

This is me."

The village erupted in cheers yet again, Thor she sang a lot.

"Aurora has a pretty voice doesn't she son?" I jumped at the sudden sound of my dad's voice

"Dad, you scared me." I answered clutching my chest, trying to calm my racing heart beat

"Sorry son." he apologized even though I knew it was half hearted

"Yeah, she does have a pretty voice, oh and she likes to be called 'Rory.' she hates the name 'Aurora.'" I replied I had no idea why I was so insistent on having everyone call her 'Rory' instead of 'Aurora' like she likes.

I smacked myself in the face, "Idiot." I told myself

"Something wrong, son?" my dad asked concerned

"No, nothing's wrong dad, I just realized that I keep on insisting that everyone calls Aurora 'Rory' because that's what she wants." I explained

"Oh, so you're just being a good friend, Hiccup I may have failed in teaching you the ways of the old viking ways, but I know that I did not fail at teaching you to be a good friend." my dad replied

I blinked completely confused, my dad must have noticed my confusion because he explained

"Son, a good leader is strong. A great leader is strong and smart, but a respectable leader is strong, smart and a great listener, he puts others needs before his own, and he does his best to keep or make peace between two fighting villages."

I blinked what was my dad trying to say?

'Hello hidden message.' I thought sarcastically

"I do know one thing for sure, that girl would make an excellent leader one day." my dad mused

I nodded in agreement when Raelynn spoke up

"You don't know?" she inquired

"Know what?" my dad and I asked at the same time completely confused and curious

"Very old dragon tradition as old as time it self, no changing it." Raelynn began

"Go on." I prompted

"According to tradition, who ever kills the current queen shall become the queen." Raelynn explained

I of course got it right away but my father didn't

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." Raelynn mumbled

"Stoic, Aurora, killed the queen, ergo according to tradition she is the queen." she explained very slowly as if she was talking to Ruff and Tuff or a five year old, but hey if you think about it pretty much the same thing.

"So, you're telling me that Aurora is royalty?" my dad asked

"Yeah." Raelynn replied confused she looked at me and her face just screamed

'Dude, is you're dad hard of hearing or is he just not getting it?'

I snickered at Raelynn's face bad move because my dad then decided to glower at me

"Ah, I see you decided to tell them." Rory replied

she motioned for us to sit down and we did

"Sorry, Rory." Raelynn replied shyly.

"It's alright, she's right, I am the queen of the dragons. My mother was queen as well before her untimely death by the last queen." Rory began

"The ancients say she was a great queen." Raelynn piped up

"Ancients?" my dad asked

"Dragon elders." Rory explained

"Anyways my mother was queen and her mother before her and her mother before her so on and so on since the beginning of dragons, my family has ruled, in all honesty part of the reason why I helped was not only for my friends and loyal subjects but I also to reclaim the throne which is by birth rightfully mine." Rory finished

"So, you where born royalty." I stated

"Yes." Rory answered

 **A/N:** Hey, it's Kamikazy, I got bored and this appeared from my mind and finger tips and _Darkpurpletomboy's_ laptop.

P.S: I do not own anything, if I did I would be the happiest girl alive.


	3. redo

A/N

Hello, my dear readers.

After careful considerations I have decide to delete my stories and start them over, try to better them and make them all around more easier to read. I will also work on giving each story an assigned day of the week to work on, but it will not be easy as I am still in school full time. So I very much appreciate all the patience you guys have had, and I wish to continue thanking you for your patience. If you have any questions or concerns please don't to hesitate to PM, it might take awhile for each chapter of the new stories to come out as I have yet to restart them but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for your utmost patience as I try to sort out my stories. Once again don't hesitate to PM about any questions or concerns you might have.

Best Wishes,

Kamikazy


End file.
